


Spa Day! Part 2!

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [16]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei ends up at the spa with Kouha, but this time they're in our type of world.
Relationships: Ren Kouha & Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spa Day! Part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> we've def hit modern week, folks

Spa day part 2!

Koumei was actually awake for once, and good thing he was. His alarm went off, alerting him that he had Plans today. Grumbling and slapping his phone, Koumei shifted out of place on his bed, then slid out of it and got the alarm off properly before going to bathe and brush.

Once he was done in the bathroom, he headed downstairs to get some food. Chuu'un already had a bowl of cereal and some fruit for him.

"Thanks, Chuu'un," he said, yawning.

"My pleasure, Master," Chuu'un said. Koumei ate it quietly, scrolling through news feeds for anything that might affect the company.

"Mei-niiiii-saaaaan~" Kouha said, popping in. Ah. There's something that affects it, though always positively.

"Anything weird going on with your followers?" he asked, eating a spoonful of corn flakes.

"Nothing today~" Kouha smiled. "Ready for our spa trip?"

"I am." He finished eating, then got up and headed out the door with Kouha, driving them to Kouha's favorite spa.

Kouha walked in and ordered the usual. Koumei found himself in a towel.

First for them was an acupressure session, feeling out knots and pressing pressure points to loosen them up. Koumei ended up with most of the ones in his back and neck pressed.

He felt a lot looser as they got massages to finish putting the muscles back where they belonged. Kouha's focused on the legs, where years of ballet tended to quickly knot things up.

Once they were done with that, it was almost lunch time.

"Let's do a mud bath and get lunch after~" Kouha swaggered over to their next area and prepared to dip into the tub filled with specialized mud. Koumei followed, dipping in to the neck.

He almost fell asleep.

And then he did.

After waking up a second time, they rinsed off and dressed and got a light lunch at the connected café.

"Is it common to end up being here all day?"

"It's a place where people go to relax for the day, so a lot of them end up eating through the afternoon here," Kouha said. "You can tell it's a high-end place because of the emphasis on gluten free, keto-friendly, and vegan. They try to accommodate all customers through their diet fads."

Koumei nodded and got a cucumber sandwich, happy about the tomatoes and lettuce choice. "It certainly is a nice place."

"There's another spa downtown that's better, but it doesn't have the café, so when I'm doing a full day, I come here."

"I see." It was an interesting idea, and gave Koumei some new ideas for the business.

"Don't start thinking about work, Mei-nii!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You have that calculating look on your face," Kouha said.

"You caught me."

They headed back after and relaxed in a steam room before getting their nails done.

After all was said and done, Koumei felt incredibly relaxed and happy.

"This was good," he said.

"Right? I think spa treatments should be something that everyone gets as a part of healthcare."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A lot of it relaxes and unwinds the body and makes you feel good. Kind of a preemptive measure to alleviate stress. That way, doctors can knock stress off, or the patron can figure out what's causing their body to kink up."

"Not to mention its being good for athletes," Koumei said, smiling.

"Right? So much tension needs to go~"

Kouha was a positive influence, in social media, in the family business, and in Koumei's life when she wasn't being a cheeky punk. Koumei smiled.

"Alright! Salon next! Time to tame that hair!" Kouha dragged Koumei along despite his protests to her favorite hair salon. He smiled.

Cheeky punk.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway healthcare should also be completely free, all things done for body care should be a part of healthcare including steaming, baths, acupressure and -puncture, massages, and more.


End file.
